Yin and Yang
by chickenflavored ramen
Summary: WANTED: A pair of prankhappy twins willing to take to place of Fred and George Weasley at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry
1. Moving from Michigan

Hybrid Twins

**Disclaimer:** If I did Harry Potter, which I don't, I wouldn't be in the broke state I'm in now.

The girl looked at her the list of requirements that had accompanied her Hogwarts letter. She sighed and set it down on her desk, and flopped down on her bed. She looked over at the half empty boxes that held the rest of her stuff. She, her brother, and her parents, had moved from Detroit (Go Michigan!) to the UK to escape a dark wizard who wanted to possess the jewel of fire. She touched the round smooth jewel that was bound to her neck by a golden collar.

Just then her brother barged into her room. She glanced coldly over at him. "Ever heard of _knocking_?" she said. "Mom, said it's time for dinner." he said ignoring her statement. The girl rolled her eyes, got up off of her be and followed him downstairs.

Sorry it is so short. But it will get better. (How many times have you heard that one?)


	2. Train to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2

Harry and the Dursleys walked toward platforms 9 and 10. Harry turned and smiled at them and said "See you next summer." before disappearing into the barrier. He smirked imagining the looks on their faces.

He immediately spotted the Weaselys, since they were very hard to miss with their flaming red hair. Ron saw his friend and waved. Mrs. Weasley rushed over towards Harry and gave him a suffocating hug.

"Mum, your crushing him." George pointed out.

"Sorry Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said. "It's alright." He said

"Hey Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked. "I'm right behind you a voice behind him said. "Harry jumped and turned to see her. He smiled.

Because the author is lazy and she wanted to get the story along, we will skip ahead to the train. The trio walked down the corridor in one of the cars looking for an empty compartment. They did find one, but there was someone in it. A grey-eyed, white-haired someone. (I'll bet you'll **_never_** guess who it is.)

It's short but hopefully they will get longer.


	3. Meeting some family

Chapter 3

They looked into the compartment to see a **girl **with waist length hair, a long white tail, and canine like feet with sharp claws, and two lavender horizontal stripes on each of her cheeks (fooled ya, didn't I? ). None of them had ever seen the girl before. She looked up from her magazine. "Hi. My name is Zelda." She said in a heavy American accent. "Zelda Bloodfang. Pleased to meet cha."

"Nice to meet you Zelda." Hermione said. "These are my friends, Ron and Harry."

"Hey." They said in unison.

Zelda and Hermione were soon engaged in a pleasant conversation while Ron kicked Harry's butt at Wizards Chess. A half an hour later an event happened that no train ride would be complete without. A visit from The Amazing Bouncing Ferret a.k.a Draco Malfoy and his goons. There was also someone with them. He had long jet black hair that was tied back into a pony tail, a black tail and canine feet that were of course, black, vivid green eyes, and maroon stripes on cheeks.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Golden Trio." Malfoy said smirking. "Go away Malfoy." Hermione said coldly. "And what if I don't Mudblood?" Harry grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt to keep him from slugging Malfoy or to keep him from "slugging" himself (Bad pun. Flash back to 2nd year).

The new guy sniffed the air. "My sister has been in here." He said. "Where is she?" Harry and Ron shrugged. "She's-" Hermione said, but was cut off when Zelda came literally flying through the door with a "rowr" (think of a wild cat) and landed on the boy's back on all fours.

"Hey Leo." Zelda said. "Where were you?"

"Now wouldn't you like to know? Get off." Zelda climbed off of his back and sat in a dog-like position on the floor.

"Well I believe that I've had enough excitement for a while." Draco said, "Let's go." He walked out of the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle following him. Leo got up from the floor and looked at Hermione. He winked at her and walked out of the compartment leaving a blushing Hermione and fuming Ron.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked amazed. "All what?" asked growling, and the feet and the tails and the stripes?"

"Oh that." She said, "Well, we're half demons."

"Oh."

"So, I wonder who our DADA teacher will be this year." Hermione said.

**I'd leave you here, but I'm not that evil. **

"My elder brother." Zelda replied. "He has been over here in England for about a year or two."

Suddenly Lavender raced into the compartment. "Oh my God, Hermione, you have to see this." She said excitedly, "Our new DADA teacher is a total hunk!" She looked over at Zelda who was now sitting in a chair. "Oh hello, my name is Lavender, what's yours?"

"Zelda Bloodfang. And that would be my brother you were talking about."

"Really?" Lavender said, "Is the guy with the long black hair and has a tail and feet like yours also your brother?"

"Yep."

"We get to have a year with two new hunks!" Lavender squealed. "I hope _this_ teacher can stay at our school for more than a year."

"Yeah, but I could go without Umbridge." Harry said scowling at the foul memories of last year. Zelda scowled showing her pearly white fangs. "Do you mean Dolores Umbitch? That foul toad woman, we met her at the Ministry of Magic when my parents were talking to that clueless Minister, Fudge." She snorted. "Calling us half-breeds. She _really_ can't talk."

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Harry seemed to cheer up a bit.

**See I told you it would be longer. Please review.**


	4. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by her Majesty, J.K Rowling or Takahashi-sama.

Chapter 4

The train ride was soon over, and they got off the train along with what felt like a million other students. They got into carriage and headed towards the castle, or "Home" as Harry would call it.

They went through the castle doors to be met by Peeves and his water balloons. He almost immediately spotted Zelda with her silvery hair. He let a water balloon drop on her head. Zelda looked up just in time. She held out her open palm over her head and the balloon stopped a foot away from her hand. She curved her arm and slapped it back at him and it hit him in the face. Peeve sputtered for a second, then he zoomed away cursing loudly. The hall began to fill with "Wows" and "How did she do that?"

In the great hall Leo and Zelda were standing around with the first years waiting to be sorted. It was finally their turn to be sorted halfway through the "B" s.

"Bloodfang, Leo." McGonagall called out. Leo stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed on his head. .

"Yes… I see." The hat said. "SLYTHERIN!" it screamed. All of the girls at the Slytherin table screamed and cheered.

"Bloodfang, Zelda." Zelda walked nervously up to stool, and it was placed on her head.

"Hmm..." The hat said. "You are so very like your brother, yet so very different. I know, GRYFFINDOR!"

Every boy at the Gryffindor table applauded and whooped and hollered and Zelda walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat next to Hermione. The sorting continued until the last person was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dumbledore said the usual welcoming announcements and the new ban of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He stood up and said "Let the feast begin." And the delicious food prepared by the house elves appeared on the tables.

Ron and Zelda began to load their plates with food and shovel food into their mouths. "Well it looks like Ron has found someone who shares his appetite." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"I thought that a teenage girl's stomach was none existent." Seamus said earning himself a spoonful of mashed potatoes to come flying towards his face, courtesy of the Hanyou (half demon) Zelda.

"I'm not your average teenage girl." She said.

Mean while Harry was staring at a tall, young man with long silvery hair, maroon stripes, silvery eyes, and razor-sharp claws taking the place of fingernails sitting at the teachers table. "Hey Zelda," Harry said, "He wouldn't happen to be your brother would he?" he asked. Zelda looked up. "Yeah, that's him alright." She caught his eye and waved at her elder brother. He looked over at her and smiled.

After a delicious feast, and desert, everyone went up to their dorms full and sleepy. Ron and Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor common room. "Password?" the painting of the fat lady said. "WeaselThorp." Hermione said. The painting opened at everyone entered and went to their directed dorms.

Zelda changed into her white and sky blue PJs. The top was a tank top with a cloud on the front and the words surrounding it said "Sleep all day, up all night." She climbed between her warm sheets, turned off the gas lamp next to her bed, and dozed off.


	5. Potions

Disclaimer: I do not own anything by her Majesty, J.K Rowling or Takahashi-sama.

Chapter 5

Zelda walked into the Great Hall during breakfast. The hall broke into whispers, like hissing little fires. She headed towards the Gryffindor table**, a**nd plopped down next to Neville.

"Hey Zelda," Hermione said, "Everyone says that you are the one who holds the Stone of Elements. Is that why you were able to control Peeves' water balloon?" Zelda sighed. "Yeah, it is."

"Why would she be to control his balloon with the Stone of Elements? Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Because it had water in it." She explained. "Oh." He said

"Yes, I would appreciate it if we could drop the subject. Zelda said pouring herself up some coffee.

"Well, you better drink up." Harry said, "Because we have potions after breakfast."

Ron groaned. Zelda gave him a puzzling look. "You'll find out." He said.

Later the group went down to the dungeons to potions. "Well, well," Malfoy said, "It looks like the Golden trio has turned into the Golden group." (**groan) **Hermione gave him a sour look.

"You need to brush up on your bad jokes, Malfoy." He glared at her. Zelda was ignoring the conversation taking place, and was looking around.

"Where is Leo?" she asked.

"I'm right here." A voice behind her said.

She turned around to face him, the stripes on her cheeks jagged, and her eyes glowing a deep blood red.

"You bum, where is my journal?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Where is the little book with a black binding and black splotches on it?"

"Like I would want your stupid diary." He said tauntingly

She growled and pounced on him. "LIAR!" she shrieked. Leo was ready for her. He quickly retracted his claws as she landed on him.

The dungeon filled with shouts and cheers, the Slytherins cheering Leo, and the Gryffondors were cheering for Zelda. Snape can down the steps to see the two rolling around fighting. His face turned beet red with rage.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone stopped and turned around to face him. Leo and Zelda stopped. Zelda had Leo's tail in her mouth, while Leo was tugging on one of her pointed ears and his foot on her head, trying to make her let go of his tail. They quickly separated and filed into the classroom with every one else.

The Slytherins were chatting excitedly about the fight.

"I'll bet you fifteen galleons that Leo will win the next fight." An anonymous Slytherin said. A snort was heard from the other side of the room, from Zelda's direction. Leo turned and scowled at her.

Malfoy smirked. "I'll bet fifty galleons."

While Zelda was busy, glaring at her brother and his friends, she did not notice Neville's potion slowly melting his umpteenth cauldron, until the thick pink liquid spilled out and burned her hand. She jumped out of her chair hissing with pain. Not to everyone's surprise, it hissed back at her. She furrowed her eyebrows and growled. The blob, taking her action as a challenge, hissed at her again, and lunged at her. It landed on her shoulder, and its victim screamed in agony. She managed to slap it off with her already burnt hand. It hit the wall and then started towards her again. Her eyes began to glow a light bluish color and the blob exploded. Snape turned towards Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, please escort Miss Bloodfang to the Infirmary."

Malfoy got out of his seat to help Zelda off of the floor. She reluctantly took his hand, and got up.

"I hope he will treat her all right." Ron said watching them leave.

"Don't worry." Leo said. "She can take care of herself even with 3rd degree burns."

**Do you see that little blue button at the left- hand corner of the screen? Yeah, the one that says "Go". Click it with your left mouse button (or if you have a lap top do whatever), type in your comments, and click the long button on the bottom that says "Submit Review".**

**Thanks! **


	6. Hospital Wing

Hospital Wing

Zelda kept her distance as she and Malfoy walked towards the Infirmary. She noticed the he occasionally glanced back at her, but quickly looked away when he saw her looking back at him.

"So," Malfoy said trying to strike up a conversation, "you don't seem to be in a lot of pain. Those look like some pretty serious burns."

"They are not that bad, they will heal up in couple of days." Zelda said, "I'm not completely human, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

Upon entering the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey rushed over to Zelda, while asking what had happened.

"Well," Malfoy explained, "Longbottom had a potions accident and it had burned her."

"His cauldron exploded? Well what else is new." She said pulling Zelda towards a bed by her good arm. "You can go back to class now Mr. Malfoy."

He nodded and left, but not before he heard the Healer mumble: "The first day, and someone's already in the hospital."

**Sorry it is so incredibly short. The next chapter:**

"**The Return of Fluffy!!!" **


	7. Fluffy's Return

**Fluffy's Return**

The next day, the Gryffindors and Slytherins were greeted by a huge three-headed dog outside of Hagrid's hut. Neville turned pale as Malfoy sneered up at it. The huge dog took this as a threat and tried to snap at him, while struggling against its chains that held it.

"That's really smart, Malfoy," a gruff voice behind them said, "You should never make direct eye contact, or show your teeth to a dog you don't know." **(A/N: This is true you know!) **Hagrid said. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned around and smiled at their friend.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I trust that you've met Fluffy before."

They all nodded and turned their attention towards the huge dog that was now sniffing at Zelda's left pocket. She pulled out three pieces of toast from breakfast. She looked over at Hagrid for permission. He nodded, and she threw each piece of toast into the air for each head. They quickly gobbled them down. Now when I say "Gobbled", I mean "inhaled" (My dog frickin' does this _all_ the time.)

The class then noticed that she was completely healed, except for her right hand, which had a bandage around it. Zelda rubbed the dog's middle nose with her good hand when she thought she gained its full trust.

"Well, you've made friends him with quickly." Hagrid said chuckling.

"She has this "thing" with animals." Leo said. "We have this zoo at home consisting of several animals at home. One of them is probably wandering around on the grounds somewhere."

"As long as he returns to the Gryffindor Tower." Zelda said, rubbing Fluffy's belly. The huge dog was turned over and panting happily. The rest of the Gryffindors, even Neville gathered the courage to pet him. The Slytherins hung back as usual.

Hermione and Zelda glanced over at Leo, Draco,and the rest of the Slytherins, rolled their eyes and continued to pet the huge, panting dog.


	8. DADA

Zelda and Hermione came down from the girls dormitories the next morning to see half of the Gryffindor house crowded around the announcement board. Harry and Ron sent over to greet them.

"Hey, Dumbledore has decided to have everyone's families come to Hogwarts for a week in November." Ron said.

"But what about Muggle families?" Hermione asked, "Won't they see the castle as a big wreck?"

"Dumbledore's got it all planned out as usual." Harry said, "They will wear a special pair of charmed glasses that seems to remove the spell on the castle."

"Ah."

"I know that Dudley will probably try to bring something electronic, and have a fit of the century when it goes haywire."

The group laughed about it the whole way down to breakfast, along with other stories of what Harry's family might do. Well, they didn't really get down to breakfast before Leo, Malfoy, and his two thugs with a fraction of a wit stopped them.

"Well, if it isn't the Golden group." Malfoy said with his usual trademark smirk in place.

"That was probably the lamest insult you have ever made, Malfoy." Hermione said coldly, "How long did it take for you to come up with that one? It _must_ have taken you all night."

He scowled at her. "Don't you dare talk to me you filthy little Mudblood." He sneered.

Leo looked ready to hit him, but Zelda got to him first.

WHACK

Malfoy found himself holding his swollen cheek that four long, bloody claw marks running across it. He stared at the red-eyed girl in awe, and then he glanced at her right hand. There were bits of his flesh clinging to her claws.

"Let's go." He grumbled not looking back. Crabbe and Goyle followed him to the hospital wing, while Leo went into the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table, his robes billowing behind him.

'_I can't believe she hit me!' _Malfoy thought wincing while Madame Pomfrey applied some kind of smelly, gooey ointment to his face. _'What right does that little _half-breed_ have to hit me!' _

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you can go." The healer said screwing the top back on the ointment.

He put a hand to his cheek which now only had a few half healed scars left. He got up off of the hospital bed he was sitting on, and walked to the Great Hall to eat breakfast.

The bell rang signaling everyone that it was time to go their first classes. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Zelda headed towards Defense Against the Dark Arts. Malfoy was already there waiting for them.

Zelda ignored him, and went strait to the front of the classroom, and went up the stairs to the new professor's office. She opened the door and was not surprised to see her both of her brothers in the room. Leo looked over at his twin.

"Hi Sebastian." Zelda said grinning at her elder brother, showing her fangs.

"Hey little sis." The tall white haired man said ruffling her hair as he passed her. "You both should go to your seats," he said to them, "The third bell is going to ring in a few minutes." (At my school, we have like, a dozen "bells" obnoxious, long beep that ring when it's time to switch classes, or signal if you are late for class)

The twins followed the professor down the narrow stairway out of the office, and took their seats with their friends. The lesson started a few seconds after they settled into their seats.

"Can anyone tell me what a Quintaped is, and where it can be found?" the professor asked as soon as the class began. Harry remembered seeing it in his copy of _Fantastic Beasts Where to Find Them_, but he did not remember what it was, aside for it was something Hagrid might like, for it was marked as dangerous and impossible to domesticate by the M.O.M.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air (That was unpredictable). "The Quintaped, a.k.a. "The Hairy MacBoon" lives on the northernmost tip of Scotland. It is a man-eating beast, thick reddish-brown hair, a low-slung body and five legs, each ending with a clubfoot."

"Very good, 15 points to Gryffindor. Now can anyone tell me what and a Nundu is, and where it can be found?"

Leo raised his hand this time. "A Nundu is a gigantic leopard that lives in East Africa. It is able to move silently despite its large size, and its breath causes disease virulent enough to wipe out an entire village."

"Excellent, 15 points to Slytherin. As you can see, we will be studying about large carnivorous magical beasts." Professor Bloodfang said, "Now, please turn to page 20."

As the lesson went on Harry noticed that the professor had normal feet, unlike his younger siblings.

'_That's interesting.' _He thought.

**I'm actually developing a plot! YAY!**

**And I got the idea of the Nundu and Quintaped from a comic relief book called _Fantastic Beasts Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander._**


	9. Roku

Chapter # (Sorry, I forgot the number, and my Internet has been disconnected by my mom. Grrrrrrrr)

"Zelda, I noticed that your brother has normal feet." Harry said, "Why is that?"

"The canine feet-thing is a weak trait my brother and I inherited from our father." She replied, "My younger brother, who is four, also has canine feet."

"Oh you have a younger brother?" Hermione said. "I didn't know that."

"I have a picture of him in my dorm. Would you like to see?" Hermione smiled at the offer. "No thanks, I will wait until November." She said.

That evening…

The Gryffindor common room was filled with the sound of quills scratching on parchment and low whispers. The silence was suddenly broken by a loud roar. Everyone looked up to see Zelda riding a large creature with silver wings storming down the stairs bucking around. Hermione flew down the stairs after them. "Be careful!" she shouted over the horrible noise, as the creature continued to buck around, knocking over furniture. Zelda clung tightly unto its collar, as she sank her fangs into its shoulder. The creature suddenly stopped moving and flopped down into a laying position and yawned. With her "pet" finally subdued, Zelda slid off of its back, breathless.

"Um, Zelda what exactly is that thing?" Ginny asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know." Zelda replied, "My brother and I found him in the dungeons of our new home over the summer when we were exploring the house."

Flashback

"Leo, are you sure we should be down here?" Zelda asked.

"Sure, Mom and Dad said we could go anywhere in the house, as long as we didn't kill ourselves."

"What makes you so sure that these dungeons aren't booby-trapped for escaping prisoner?" she said matter-of-factly.

"What are you worrying about?" Leo said, "Dad and Sebastian don't have us train just for our health."

"Well you do have a point." She said following him down the stairs.

About forty-five minutes of exploring the huge dungeons that were half the size to the old castle itself, they came to a room that had a small, shivering shape chained to the corner of the room. "What is that thing?" Zelda said getting closer to have a better look. "Zelda! Stay away from that thing!" Leo said, "It could be dangerous!" Zelda looked over her shoulder at her brother. "Now look who's afraid." She said mockingly.

The small shape was a small creature with silver wings and jet black fur. Zelda picked it up and checked to see if it was alive. It looked up at her with big golden eyes and snuggled into her body for warmth. "Awww, look Leo, he's still alive." Leo walked over to his sister, irritated by her stubbornness. He looked at the black bundle in her arms.

"Skinny little thing isn't he?"

"I can nurse him back to health."

"Why go through all of that trouble and put him out of his misery?"

Zelda turned and gave him a look that could pierce through the strongest amour, and make Voldemort cower in fear.

"Or not." Leo whimpered. "So what are you going to name him?"

"Hmm. How about Roku?" she said, "But what is he?"

"He is probably an illegal crossbreeding experiment. The last person who was here left him here to get rid of him, so he wouldn't get in trouble with the Ministry." Sebastian said. The twins whipped around to see their elder brother. "When did you get here?" Leo said. Sebastian didn't answer. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Go upstairs and wash up. You two are filthy."

"How do you know all of this?" Leo asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"A house elf told me."

"Oh."

Their mother met them at the entrance of the dungeons. "What is that?" she said. "I don't know." Zelda said, "We found him. Can I keep him?"

"As long as you take care of him."

End

"He was a beautiful creature when he was healthy again." Zelda said. "Leo was kind of jealous of him."

"I wonder why." Hermione said.

Roku, despite his somewhat fierce appearance, was very gentle and extremely protective. He was able to shrink down to the size of a kitten, and transform to the size of a cart horse. Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindor house quickly became friends with him. Harry and Ron helped Zelda and Hermione take care of him, but after much persuasion.

The Halloween dance and feast was coming up in the honor of the twins' father for his numerous accomplishments. Mr. Bloodfang was coming to the school for the event. Roku was scheduled for a bath so he would look his best for his owner's father's arrival. Zelda and Lo knew this would be an extremely hard task, so they held it off until after their visit to Hogsmeade.

The day finally came and all of the third years were jittery with excitement. Leo and Zelda handed McGonagall their permission slips and ran to catch up with their friends.

"I can't wait to show you Honeydukes." Ron said as the walked into the village. "They have all sorts of candy, and they invent more each year."

"What kinds?"

"Well there's-"

"Please don't get him started." Harry and Hermione said in unison.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Several hours later, they all walked out of Hogsmeade laughing, and weighed down by their purchases from Honeydukes and Zonko's. Suddenly Malfoy and his cronies popped up out of no where.

"Well if I isn't the Golden Group." He said. Hermione and Zelda rolled their eyes and dragged Ron behind them as they walked around the Slytherins. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, with your dirty blood!" Malfoy cried.

"I may be a half demon, but half of my blood is "pure" like yours." Zelda said over her shoulder. "And so what if Hermione is a Muggleborn? How is it that a "Mudblood" gets better grades than a "pureblood?"

Malfoy turned a slight tinge of red. He marched up to her with his robes billowing. His 6'3 frame towered over her 5ft frame. Glowering down at her, he said: "Are you looking for a fight?" She smirked back at him. _'Hey, that's MY smirk!' _He thought. "I don't know." Zelda said, "Do you think a pretty boy like yourself could beat someone who has demon blood in their veins, has years of training and discipline on her side, AND has the Stone of Elements that enable her to control the forces of nature?" she said tapping on the glowing stone around her neck with her claw on her index finger.

Malfoy stepped back as Roku, who was on her shoulder growled. "Oh, and a fire-breathing beast that is also equipped with fangs and razor-sharp claws?" Malfoy backed away from her. "Let's go." He snapped at Crabbe and Goyle, then turned on his heel and stalked away. "I didn't think so." Zelda said grinning at Malfoy's back.

She turned around to see Harry and Ron grinning from ear to ear.

"That was brilliant." Ron said.

"You should take a leaf from her book." Hermione said, "She handled Malfoy's comments without touching him."

"You should talk." Ron said, referring to their infamous incident in third year.

"That was different." Hermione said quickly, trying to defend herself.

"You must tell me about this incident." Zelda said giving Roku a hot jawbreaker with a cool center, which he happily took.

"We'll tell you on the way there." Harry said pulling out ice cream-filled chocolates for everyone.


End file.
